Bread and Circuses (episode)
Kirk, Spock and McCoy are captured on an Earth-like planet where the Roman Empire never fell. Summary Log entries *''Captain’s log, stardate 4040.7. On the surface of planet IV, system 892, the landing party has won the confidence of what obviously is a group of runaway slaves. They dwell in caves not far from a large city, wear rags, live under primitive conditions. But they are creatures of a heavily industrialized 20th-Century-type planet very much like Earth, an amazing example of Hodgkin's Law of Parallel Planet Development. But on this Earth, Rome never fell. A world ruled by emperors who can trace their line back 2,000 years, to their own Julius and Augustus Caesars. '' *''Captain’s log, stardate 4040.9. Uniformed police like those of Earth, a great city like Rome with automobiles. Astonishing similarities to 20th Century Earth, down to the fine carbon steel in the bars. '' *''Ship's log, stardate 4041.2. Chief Engineer Scott recording. Captain Kirk and his landing party have checked in, but they have used the code term Condition Green, which means they're in trouble. But it also prohibits my taking any action. '' *''Enterprise log, Engineer Scott reporting. All banks in readiness for disruption of power sources on the planet's surface. '' *''Captain’s log, stardate 4041.7. Note commendation, Engineering Officer Scott. Despite enormous temptation and strong personal feelings, he obeyed the Prime Directive. His temporary blackout of the city below resulted in no interference with the society and yet saved the lives of myself and the landing party. '' Background Information * There is a lot of subtle humor in this show. Fake applause and catcalls are used to simulate a studio audience, the race for high television ratings is lampooned several times. The TV station manager threatens the now-pacifistic runaway slave that he had better fight convincingly: "You bring this station's ratings down, Flavius, and we'll do a special on you!" Later, the Proconsul sneers at Kirk about the Captain's impending death, to be televised from the arena, by telling Kirk that "You're centuries beyond anything as crude as. . .television." Kirk replies, "I've heard it was. . .similar," an oblique reference to the series' own ratings difficulties. After Kirk spends some time with Drusilla, he wryly tells McCoy and Spock, "They threw me a few curves." There are also sardonic digs at 20th-century air pollution ("The word was smog!") There has been speculation that Gene Roddenberry was commenting on his own frustrations in dealing with network officials as he tried to keep his series on the air. * William Shatner mugs for the camera repeatedly in his two scenes with Lois Jewell, indicating some satisfaction with his co-star and the writers. When Drusilla pronounces herself Kirk's to command, he throws a glance over his shoulder to see if he's being watched; stopping directly at the camera, and not the guarded door he just came through. Later, sitting at a table sampling Drusilla's fruit, he audibly bursts a grape when his eyes meet the camera, pausing with a brief flash of the eyes. After "I'm ordered to please you." Shatner gives two final, more furtive glances to the camera. * This episode has a powerful McCoy-Spock confrontation in which McCoy figures out that Spock has great insecurity that he might let his emotionless facade crack and that a human face might reveal itself. Both men then acknowledge that they are united in their worry about the captain. * Voice-over artist Bartell LaRue makes one of two on-camera appearances in the series in this episode. The other is in Patterns of Force. * Before Flavius, Kirk, Spock and McCoy are captured by the imperial police, you can see the explosive charges in the trees above their heads that would be used to show the coming machine gun fire. * The caves where the Children of the Son hide out are one of the most-used locations in television and movies. In addition to being the entrance to the Batcave, they are also seen in "Invasion of the Body Snatchers", "Kung Fu" and hundreds of police and western shows. They are located right below the famous Hollywood sign. * Merrick's ship, the S.S. Beagle, is most likely named after the ship on which Charles Darwin sailed when he began forming his theory of evolution by natural selection. This name may have been chosen because of the "survival of the fittest" nature of gladiatorial combat, although Darwin himself did not coin the phrase, and actually found it misleading. Alternatively, the name could be a reference to A. E. VanVogt's novel, Voyage of the Space Beagle. * Captain Merrick redeems himself at the end of the episode. By stealing one of the communicators and signalling the ship, he saves the landing party from certain death. * Many hilarious sequences from this episode made the blooper reel: :* Jack Perkins had a line which was supposed to read, "If they refuse to move out on cue, skewer them." but instead said, "Screw them!", breaking everyone up. :* Ted Cassidy appeared out of nowhere dressed as Injun Joe from his work on the "Banana Splits" show and carried Shatner off just before he was going to machine-gun the lock of Spock and McCoys' cell. :* As the police closed in on the landing party after they escape their cell, one of the extras slipped and fell. This is the reason there is a quick cut before the policemen reach the main corridor. *George Takei (Sulu) does not appear in this episode, because of shooting "The Green Berets" at the time. * This is the only TOS episode in which it is explicitly stated that people are speaking in English, as Spock points out that it is the language of the Roman Empire on this planet. This may be because the concept of universal translators and how they function was not firmly established, although it may have been an attempt to simultaneously add credibility (i.e. Spock is surprised that he and his crew can quickly pick up on what a local population is saying) and further cement the parallel with the United States that was the backbone of the episode's social commentary. * Look at Proconsul Marcus' insignia: instead of having a Roman symbol (Romulus & Remus over a shield with SPQR) he is wearing the coat of arms of the English playwright William Shakespeare! * The term Bread and Circuses came about in anicent Rome, appropriately enough. It is a refernce to the Emperor's use of free games and free food to keep the masses happy at the coliseum in Rome. Memorable Quotes "Once, just once, I'd like to be able to land someplace and say, '''Behold! I am the archangel Gabriel!'"'' "I fail to see the humor in that situation, Doctor." "Naturally, you could hardly claim to be an angel with those pointed ears, Mr. Spock; but say you landed someplace with a pitchfork?" : - McCoy, Spock "I'm trying to thank you, you pointed-eared hobgoblin!" : - McCoy "Do you know why you're not afraid to die, Spock? You're more afraid of '''living.' Each day you stay alive is just one more day you might slip, and let your human half peek out. That's it, isn't it? Insecurity. Why, you wouldn't know what to do with a genuine, warm, decent feeling."'' "Really, doctor?" "I know. I'm worried about Jim, too." : - McCoy and Spock "Where do ''you come from? What do you call those?"'' "I call them 'ears'." "You trying to be funny?" "Never." : - Flavius, Spock "Need any help, Doctor?" "Whatever gave you that idea?!?" -- Spock and McCoy, each fighting off gladiators Links and References Main Cast * William Shatner as Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Spock * DeForest Kelley as McCoy * James Doohan as Scott * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura * Walter Koenig as Chekov Guest Stars * William Smithers as R.M. Merik/Merikus * Logan Ramsey as Claudius Marcus * Ian Wolfe as Septimus * Rhodes Reason as Flavius Maximus * Lois Jewell as Drusilla * Bart LaRue as Announcer * Jack Perkins as Master of the Games * Max Kleven as Maximus * Paul Baxley as Policeman # 1 * Bob Orrison as Policemen # 2 * William Bramley as Lead Policeman * Paul Stader as Slave # 1 * Tom Steele as Slave # 2 * Gil Perkins as Slave # 3 * Eddie Paskey as Leslie (uncredited) * William Blackburn as Hadley (uncredited) * Roger Holloway as Roger Lemli (uncredited) * Frank da Vinci as Brent (uncredited) References 892 system; 892-IV; Achilles (892-IV); ''Beagle'', SS; Children of the Sun; class M; Condition Green; First Citizen; Garum; Gladiator; Harrison, William B.; Hodgkin's Law of Parallel Planetary Development; iridium; Jupiter 8; landing party; Mars Toothpaste; Name the Winner!; Neptune Bath Salts; nitrogen; oxygen; parsec; Planet 892-IV; Praetorian Guard; Prime Directive; Proconsul; Procedure Q; television; World War III Category:TOS episodes de:Brot und Spiele fr:Bread and Circuses nl:Bread and Circuses